


Be My M

by Nanostin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: Kaede has given Kirumi a request to get in a relationship with Kokichi so they could all leave together.Salmon Mode between Kirumi and Kokichi!





	Be My M

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing about Kirumi, so this was made. More love for Kirumi!

As the Ultimate Maid, when Kirumi gets a request that she accepts in doing, she tries her outermost best to get the request fulfilled; so, when Kaede gave her a hard request, she accepted it and was prepared to complete it.

“I’m hoping we can all leave together, but Kokichi keeps on distancing himself from the others. If he keeps that up, we’d all end up leaving without him… and same with you, you seem more concerned in helping others than yourself, so for now on, I want you to focus on yourself, okay? That’s an order, so you can’t refuse! ...I just really want to leave this place with all of you.” That was the request Kirumi got from Kaede: participate in the dating game that they’re stuck in and make Kokichi participate as well.

It’s only been four days, but Kirumi already has fifty Date Tickets. She made sure to have a lot in hand for when one of the Ultimates ask her for it, but now it’ll be very handy for her own need.

Kokichi is a… nice kid. Barely anyone can handle him, honestly, but she’s one of the few who can. Although, there is something he does constantly that annoys her…

“You want to go out with me, mommy? Yay! Mommy and son time!” Kokichi cheers when he receives a ticket from her. “Where are we heading?” 

That’s what annoys her, it’s that he calls her “mom”. She finds it uncomfortable, especially considering that they’re the same young age. On the bright side, she’s sure that the bond they’re going to have in the next few days will make him drop the mom thing.

She answers his question, “I was thinking that we can cook together in the kitchen.”

“Whoo! Cooking time between mother and son!” 

“Please stop treating me like your mother, I’m just as young as you are.”

“Okay, Kirumi-mommy,” Kokichi sticks his tongue out playfully and begins to walk towards the kitchen. She’ll need patience with him, lots of patience…

. . .

“Kokichi, I thought you said that you wanted to frost the cake,” Kirumi calls out to him. Right now, he’s digging through the trash can in the kitchen like a racoon.

“Yeah, but then I remembered that putting frosting onto things is boring. Treasure hunting is way more fun!” he explained.

He’s been finding a lot of fun things to do instead of cook, to which Kirumi didn’t understand why he sounded so excited to cook before they began. A part of her feels like he’s avoiding her. No matter, if he won’t give much attention to her, then she’ll do something that’ll make him give his attention to her.

“Kokichi, I finished the cake,” Kirumi announces.

“Oh boy! Let me cut it!” Kokichi excitedly rushes up to the counter and takes a look at the cake. Right in the middle of the cake are words done by icing that reads: “Kokichi’s Cute”. The boy stares at it with a bit of surprise and then smiles goofily and covers his face with his scarf, pretending to be more embarrassed than he really was. He gushes, “Thank you, mommy! My cuteness comes from you.”

“You think I’m cute…? We don’t have the same genes, you know,” Kirumi wasn’t expecting a compliment, feeling flattered for receiving one.

“Yes, yes, and taking that into consideration, why would you write this?” Kokichi asks.

“Why?” Kirumi wasn’t expecting a smart boy like him to not be able to tell something that wasn’t really hidden. She answers bluntly, “Because I like you.”

Silence fills the air until Kokichi breaks it with laughter, “Ha heh! That’s funny; why would anyone like someone like me?”

Kirumi finds this an interesting question, especially by how he phrased it. She thinks about it and answers, “Because you’re diligent and really admire my work. I’m happy that you love my service so much.”

“Of course I do! I’m a leader, so I’m going to order a maid like you until you faint!”

“Is that so?”

“Yep! Now, cut a slice of this cake for me!”

“I thought you said that you want to cut it.”

“Nope, not anymore. I want you to do it for me.”

By the way things are going, it sounds like Kokichi was going to start giving Kirumi lots of small orders, to which she didn’t mind in doing.

. . .

The next day, Kirumi was surprised to be rejected by Kokichi when she offered him a Date Ticket, especially since yesterday went by so well.

“You don’t actually like me, do you, Kirumi? You’re only pretending that you do because Kaede told you to, right?” he challenges. “She never straight up told me, but I was able to figure things out.”

“Kokichi, do you find it so surprising that someone can like you that you have to figure out why?” Kirumi asks a question of her own.

“Is that wrong? I think it’s normal to want to figure things out; people can easily lie to get what they want.”

“Fair. Yes, I’ve been requested by Kaede, but for something as life-changing as being assigned to a partner, I had the opportunity to turn her down; but I didn’t, and that’s because I actually care for you,” Kirumi explains with no falter in her voice. “So, I’ll ask the question again: will you go to the pool with me?”

Kokichi stares at her, focusing on her expression and trying to find any signs of a lie. He breaks his serious look with a smile, “Okay! But I told you yesterday that I’m going to order you a lot, right? So carry me!”

The boy was surprised to be scooped off the ground so suddenly, no complaints coming from the maid. By the way she walked, it was clear that she was having a very easy time carrying him. He could feel the eyes of others curiously staring at him, but he didn’t care about that; no, all he could focus on was how close he was to Kirumi and her face that screamed determination in getting a small order he gave her to be completed.

‘She actually cares for me? I mean, of course she does, it’s her job. She doesn’t just care for me, she cares for everyone… Now that I think about it, she’d probably have a really big reason as to why she needs to leave this place…’

. . .

Kokichi was as excited as a child when he was in the pool, but nothing out of the ordinary came from their trip; that is until Kirumi finished dressing back into her maid attire and stepped out of the locker room.

“Mommy, dress me up!”

What she was seeing at this moment was a shirtless, teenage boy requesting her to help him put on his shirt with no hint of shame. The calm expression she usually had was switched to something red and embarrassed, informing nervously, “Kokichi, we’re the same age!”

“What does that have to do with what I just told you?” Kokichi questions although obviously knowing why she’d mention such a thing. “You’re not going to turn me down, are you?”

She thinks about that question and decides not to; all she was doing was helping him dress up, it wasn’t anything too bad or demeaning. She holds up his shirt and guides the sleeves to his hand. As she clips in his chains, she reminds him, “Remember what I told you yesterday. I’m not doing this for you as a motherly thing…”

Something about the way she sounded so soft when she spoke that makes the leader want to drop the whole mother thing, but not at this moment- not when she’s helping him put on his shirt.

. . .

Day seven arrives, and Kirumi picks up on how Kokichi began treating her like a mother a lot less. She could say that progress has been made, and looking at the relationship chart on Monokuma’s Monopad is a nice backup to her claim; she filled up all of Kokichi’s blue hearts.

Kokichi suggested that he picks the place that they’re going to today, to which she stated that she’s more than willing to go to wherever he’d like.

“You’d come with me anywhere? You sure you don’t want to rephrase that?” Kokichi asks with a devious smirk. The maid remembers about the love hotel and his room and takes his advice on rephrasing, “I'd come with you anywhere you’d like unless the place makes me too uncomfortable, to which I have the right to reject.”

He laughs, “Don’t worry! I’ll never do something terrible like that!”

“Just this morning you walked into my room to give me a Date Ticket,” Kirumi reminded him.

“Don’t we all do that here?”

Strangely enough, the answer to his question is yes. 

He continues, “Anyway, I have a really fun idea for today: we’re going to role play in our labs!”

“Roleplay?” she’s curious as to why he’d want to do such a thing, especially wanting to do so in their labs.

“Yep. From all the labs in this place, you know which ones have the best interior for playing roles? Mines, yours, and Tsumugi’s! But Tsumugi will find a way to kill me if I mess up her props, so I’m staying on the safe side and not going there.”

Kirumi realizes that she has a tiring day ahead of herself.

. . .

“What is it that brings you to my hideout, lady Kirumi?” Kokichi sits on his throne at his lab and questions the maid’s presence.

Kirumi would take the term “lady” than “mommy” any day. 

“Dinner is ready,” she answers, “Please follow me to the dining hall, Kokichi.” By “dining hall”, she means her lab.

Kokichi gives her a shocked look as if she insulted his mother. “Kokichi-!?” he repeats his own name like he’s never heard of it before.

“I’m sorry, I mean: please follow me to the dining hall, Leader.”

Kokichi giggles and blushes modestly as if he didn’t instruct her to call him that before they started their role play. He gets off his throne and says playfully, “Okie-dokie.”

Although they were only acting, Kirumi still set up a feast when Kokichi ordered one. He looks at the plates of chicken and lobster and the cupcakes that he specifically asked for and so much more food that makes him feel overwhelmed, especially with all the many empty seats. “...How could you make your leader feel lonely like this, Kirumi?” he questions.

“I’m standing right next to you,” Kirumi points out to him.

“Come sit and eat with me!”

“But I need to be ready to serve you at any moment.”

“Serve my loneliness! Maid’s don’t stand and watch their leader eat, they eat with them!”

“No, they actually do stand and watch; they eat at their own time.”

“Oh yeah- never mind, I was thinking of- uh- never mind,” Kokichi cuts himself halfway after realizing what he was about to say. 

Kirumi wonders what he was thinking of until getting an idea and asking, “Do you want to play as husband and wife?”

“No, where’d you get that idea?” Kokichi’s laugh got a bit too high. “Just sit down and eat with me, it’s an order.”

Not wanting to turn down an order, Kirumi did just that. She notices Kokichi eyeing her multiple times until he finally speaks, “I order you to fe-”

Speaking exactly when he did, she was trying to guess what was on his mind when she asked, “Would you like me to feed you?”

His smile became wider, getting a bit crooked on the left. “No, I’m good.” Hearing the request come from her mouth instead of his made him too embarrassed to go forth with it.

So far throughout their time together, Kirumi notices that Kokichi never called her “mother” once; she wants to praise him for that but decides against it in case he forgot about the whole thing and she reminds him.

. . .

It’s day eight, meaning that there’s only today and tomorrow until the deadline arrives. Because of this, Kirumi felt as if she should really push something romantic for today, but… she can’t find Kokichi. He took his icon out of the Monokuma map, which tells her that he doesn’t want to be found on purpose. Considering that Gonta and Kaito told her that he talked with them, she takes it as that he’s hiding from her, specifically.

She doesn’t understand why he’d be hiding from her, she was sure that yesterday went by really great. Well, the Monopad that Monokuma has shows that Kokichi’s bar of hearts only increased, so she guesses that she shouldn’t be so worried. ‘It’s fine, he’s probably busy today… I’ll just fulfil my work until he’s free.’

Kirumi spends her time cleaning everyone’s rooms- except for the ones who asked her not to go into their rooms, Kokichi being one of them. 

Fulfilling her duty as a maid, she should feel at ease, but all she could feel at the time was upset.

Kokichi is able to make her do her job yet still have fun. She’s not even sure how he does that. It hasn’t even been a full day yet, but she finds herself missing him. He comes off as if he can handle himself yet is still in need of her assistance. 

‘Why’s he avoiding me? I don’t recall doing anything wrong…’ she felt hurt at his disappearance, and then and only then did she remember about the request. ‘Oh, that’s right, it’s my request to make him like me, too. He’s going to make me fail the request… How can I have forgotten about it?’

It was nearing sunset when she finally found him, kneeling down and talking to Monokuma who was displaying his Monopad. Kokichi was pouting angrily at the bear, “How could you lie to me, Monokuma!? I hate liars!”

“Hey, the only one lyin’ here is you!” Monokuma shot back.

“No way! I never lie! I’ve spent the whole day without her and didn’t think of her once! She’s like a mother to me!”

“That’s not what the Monopad is saying.”

“Your Monopad is a lie!” Kokichi smacked the pad from Monokuma’s hands, making it hit the ground. Monokuma hurriedly picks it up to see that it has gained a crack.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing, brat!?” the bear fumed. “If this was some other kind of game, I’d have you dead!”

“Whatever kind of game that’ll be would be more illegal than this one where we were kidnapped!” Kokichi taunted, sticking out his tongue and pulling on his bottom eyelids.

“Alright, you little rascal, if you really think the pad is a lie then how about you tell Kirumi that to her face instead of letting her eavesdrop!?”

Confused, Kokichi looks to the opposite side before turning to face where Kirumi was standing. She felt incredibly rude at that moment, feeling as if she has to apologize, “I’m sorry, I was just looking for you… I’ll go. Again, I apologize-”

“Why were you looking for me?” Kokichi cuts her off, not caring much for apologies.

“Because I wanted to spend time with you. I enjoy going on dates with you.”

“Why me?”

She feels as if he asked that question before and she was easily able to give an answer, but now she feels unsure. “I can’t actually explain, there’s just something about you… You make me feel happy…”

“Well? You gonna tell her what you told me or what?” Monokuma challenged.

Kokichi stares at Kirumi in silence. Despite being able to lie so easily, he has a hard time lying at this moment; and so, he doesn’t lie, but instead runs off while waving behind him and chirping, “Bye, Kirumi!”

Monokuma shouted after him, “Come back here, coward! At least give me your monocoins for breaking my pad!”

Kirumi felt hurt when she heard Kokichi tell Monokuma that he never missed her and that he views her as a mother to him, but seeing him now not being able to tell that to her face makes her feel a lot better. She assumes that he’s in denial, not understanding why he would be, exactly.

. . .

Ninth day and Kirumi began feeling a surge of anxiety. What if she can’t find Kokichi again? What if what he told Monokuma yesterday was actually true? What if he grew bored of her and lost interest? Not only would she not be able to leave in that case, but he won’t be able to leave, either. More so, she’ll feel heartbroken.

But once scanning the outside and seeing Kokichi run towards her, all of that anxiety washed aside. 

“Mommy, let’s go to the AV room!”

Oh? This is surprising, he called her “mommy”. He hasn’t called her that for two days now. Kirumi felt upset that he’s fallen back into that habit, but she agreed to go with him, nonetheless.

Kokichi skims his finger through the spines of the CD cases and stops on one, pulling it out. “Let’s watch this one, it has aliens!”

He reads the description in the back and Kirumi peers over to read with him only for him to slam the case back onto the shelf. He sweats with a nervous smile, his cheeks heavily blushing red (which is the first time Kirumi saw him blush so heavily) and stammers, “N-nevermind… It’ll be weird watching porn with my mother…”

Her face becomes even redder than his after hearing that. She then notices what he said and all of her embarrassment was replaced with disappointment. He said “It’ll be weird watching porn with my mother”, not “with a girl”. It sounds as if he can’t see her as a girl his age to which he can grow an attraction to, which is strange since he was able to look at her as such yesterday.

“Maybe I can find a movie better suited for us…” Kirumi suggests. She scans the titles, trying to find something romantic.

“Ah- found something!” Kokichi pulls out a case and pops the CD into the player before Kirumi could have any say on it. “Superheroes!”

This is fine, Kirumi can deal with that.

When they were on the couch and watching the movie, Kirumi wrapped an arm around Kokichi’s, reeling him onto her chest. He quickly pulls away, laughing, “What are you doing, mommy? That’s weird…”

“Isn’t it normal for a mother to hug her son?” Kirumi asks.

Kokichi looks flustered for a short time before saying, “B-boys don’t want hugs from their mother!”

Kirumi is beginning to think that he’s desperately forcing the mother thing, and it only fueled her belief when the movie was over and Kokichi took a hold of her hand and walked out with her. “It’s normal for a son to hold his mother’s hand…”

“Yes, except that I’m not your mother,” Kirumi answered. 

“I want to spend time with you because you’re my mom, I like you because you’re my mom…” he mutters. It sounds as if he’s speaking to himself. “Ah- there’s something in my shoe.”

Kokichi let’s go of her hand, sits on a bench and takes off his shoe, shaking it for nothing to fall out. He looks at the floor and looks back at her, growing a smirk as an idea comes to mind. “Mommy, put my shoe back on for me!”

He could’ve easily have requested her to do that as the maid that she is instead as a mom.

She kneels down with no objection and holds up the shoe, waiting for him to slip his leg in. He hesitantly puts half of his foot in and stops, muttering to himself. She notices that he has a tint of blush to his cheeks, his mouth slanting crooked. Strange of him to be embarrassed considering that he made her put on his shirt a few days ago.

“You’re like my mother… no, you are my mother, I shouldn’t feel anything… anything…” he quits his murmuring and grabs a hold of his shoe. “Never mind, mommy, I can do it myself!”

“...Are you okay, Kokichi?” Kirumi finally asks what she’s been questioning since she’s seen him today. He’s excessively pinning the mother role on her, more so than he used to.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be? I’m fine!” he says it with a strong tone as if trying to nail it to her head for her to believe him.

The maid wonders if she should say what she wants to and goes ahead, “It’s okay if you love me, Kokichi, I love you too.”

“It’s not okay! I mean- of course it’s okay, you’re my mother! It’s motherly love!” he does a complete one-eighty on his statement.

“What’s so wrong about romantically liking me…?” If Kirumi didn’t know Kokichi as well as she did, she would’ve been highly insulted.

“I- I don’t even think that Korekiyo supports that kind of thing,” Kokichi jokes, giving an awkward mood that he wasn’t aiming for. “I’m tired… carry me to my room!”

He doesn’t seem tired, but Kirumi doesn’t point him out for it and does exactly as he wants. As she carried him, a part of him began to regret making her do so. It’s making him nervous being so close to her; he could’ve handled this a few days back. 

“We’re going to see each other tomorrow, right?” Kirumi asks with concern once she sets him down by his room door.

“Of course, Kirumi! I know how much you’ll miss your son’s lovable face,” Kokichi assures her and steps into his room, shutting it closed before he could see her reaction.

From all the days Kirumi spent with Kokichi, this has to be her least liked one.

‘I treated her like my mother, how can I still grow feelings for her? Why can’t I lie to myself and say that I don’t like her?’

. . .

Last day, and… Kirumi can’t find him. He really is a liar.

Everyone was with their partner in their labs, and so the outside seemed close to abandoned, making Kirumi feel all the more lonely.

“Hey, where’s your love partner?” Monokuma popped up out of nowhere, questioning her. “Did you guys spent a steamy night yesterday or something? Too embarrassed to see each other now?”

Kirumi became so embarrassed that she couldn’t even concentrate on how disappointed she was. “We did nothing of the sort! He just went hiding… again…”

“Seriously? Wow, he must really hate you!” Monokuma laughed. Kirumi doesn’t appreciate his joke if it could even be considered a joke. “Naw, just kiddin’. Both of your heart bars are full, so that can’t be the case. Wanna know a little secret? I know where he is.”

“Really?” Kirumi was interested.

“Yep! See, I saw him just a while ago and he told me to keep it a secret from you, but I don’t like him, so I’m gonna tell you anyways. He’s...” Monokuma stretches the word for a dramatic effect, “in his lab.”

Kirumi checked his lab earlier today but didn’t find him, but that didn’t stop her from going to check again. She scans the blue-lit room and doesn’t find him. Sighing in disappointment, she was about to leave until she saw purple hair sticking out from behind the throne.

“Kokichi?” She walks up to the throne and the boy reveals himself with a smile like he hasn’t been avoiding her.

“Wow! Good job, you found me!” he bubbles. “Now I have to find you, so go hide!”

Ignoring his obvious attempt in avoiding the subject, Kirumi asks, “Kokichi, why were you hiding from me?”

“Because we’re playing hide-and-go-seek, duh.”

“No, really. For the past few days, you’ve been acting strange… Do you hate me?”

“No! I love you! Because-” he pulls on his index fingers and stammers, “because you’re my mom!”

“Why won’t you see me as the same age as you like I really am? We could be a couple if you’d cooperate…”

“I hate interrogations!” Kokichi huffed and crosses his arms.

“Can’t you at least tell me why you’ve been avoiding me? Tell me what’s wrong.”

“You’re the maid here, you're not supposed to give me a demand…” Kokichi mutters, turning to the side of him and facing the floor.

“You view me as a mother, right? Then tell me, as your mother, about what’s been bothering you.”

He was caught by surprise that she was able to use the role to her advantage, but he decided that there’s no point in stalling. “I treat you like my mother, right? I even call you by that, so I shouldn’t have fallen for you. When I want to hold your hand, it’s because you’re my mom. When I want to give you a hug, it’s because you’re my mom. I want to kiss you because you’re my mom, that’s all!”

Hearing him say that gave her a warm feeling, but more so of melancholy. “Why don’t you want to admit that you want to do all those things to me because I’m your lover?”

“Because you can't be my lover! I tried so hard to not see you that way! Why couldn’t you have liked someone else? I didn’t want to fall in love with anyone, because once we graduate, how can I trust that I won’t be abandoned? Everyone here can easily think that they’re in love when really they’re just motivated in leaving this place, especially someone like you; once we leave this place, you’ll focus back on your job as a maid and never come back. I’ll feel alone, and I hate that feeling so much.”

Although his eyes didn’t appear glossy, Kirumi felt as if he was holding back tears. “So you’d rather stay stuck here?” 

“I’ll find a way out, I’m good at coming up with plans.”

“Kokichi, I need you to know that I love you just as much as you love me,” Kirumi tells him sternly.

“I can’t believe that.”

“Kokichi, look at me,” she sees that he wasn’t going to budge and squeezes both of his hands, making him face her. “Do I sound or look like I’m lying when I tell you that I love you and would never leave you?”

“No…”

She picks up on how he still has doubt and an idea comes to mind. “If you’re really worried, then just order me to stay.”

“What?” 

“You said that you’ll order me around a lot and you did, right? Did I ever once fail your order?”

“No…”

“So order me to stay and you’ll feel assured that I’ll follow through.”

“Okay then… I order you to never leave me no matter what! And I order you to be my maid for my organization!”

She wasn’t expecting that last part, but she didn’t find any problem with it. “All right, Kokichi, whatever you request.”

A big grin comes to his face. “Good! From now on, I’m your leader, okay?”

“Right. So, since I’m your maid, I expect payment.”

“W-what?” Kokichi was taken back by this.

“For you only, I’ll take payment in the form of affection like hugs and kisses,” she had to try to not blush and keep her serious face on when she said that. She wasn’t ready for when Kokichi put his arms around her shoulders and kissed her on the lips, although she feels as if she should have been. The kiss was simple and quick, yet it still left her face all red.

“There, there’s your first paycheck,” Kokichi said. He had a goofy expression on his face as he was blushing too, but not nearly as much as Kirumi.

Kirumi chuckled, “Thank you… I like this role a lot better than the last.”

And then and only then did she remember and realized that she fulfilled Kaede’s request.

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote the sentence “Last day, and… Kirumi can’t find him. He really is a liar,” I thought ‘What if I just end it like this and make everyone scream?’ 
> 
> It was a funny thought.


End file.
